Falling Into A Different World
by 4NIC8
Summary: Hey, title suckz. This is 'bout two girls who find out their twins and have fallen into HP!R&R, FIRST FANFIC so be nice. :p
1. PLZ READ Ladies and jerks

Hi everybody!

This is my first story _alone_ so please review and tell me what you think and should I continue.

No flames plz, if you want to insult me, GET IN LINE!

smirks, thanks anyway everybody!  
4NIC8

PS: Punk Writter, if we do a sequel of Seducing Bad Boys, lets make Alex be a kinda Mediator. Whaddya think?


	2. Chapter 1 What the hell?

FALLING IN A DIFFERENT WORLD

By: 4NIC8

Hi! My name's Lee, short for Gaelle and sometimes my friends call me Abi cos in loads of movies, Gail is a short for Abigail. Even if my whole name is Gaelle; go figure.

Anyway. I have hair that barely touch my shoulders, brown, black eyes, not a lot of cleavage, thank god, (I don't like it when your boobs stick out of your shirt…it's…ugh…no offence for those of you who are like that.), I am rather tall and I have long legs. Or so my riding teacher, Shanto tells me. She is American I think but she spent a lot of time in India and got her Indian name there. She is very nice and a good teacher.

Anyway, my parents are French but I speak English like my mother language, (I have all the accents from every movie I ever saw. A bit of Irish, a bit of Brittish, American and sometimes Scottish. Cool hunh?).

Today is school day and I am hesitating between my short black skirts and my long black jeans.

I take the jeans and shrug on a tight black, Evanescence tank top. I lace up my brown leather boots and skip downstairs where my mom is sleepily drinking her coffee, reading a magazine.

I kiss her cheek, grab my sandwich and yell goodbye to my dad and brother who are both still asleep. My brother because it's his holidays, (Sooner than me! Grrr. But I still love him.) and my dad because worked all night last night developing pictures.

I walk to the bus station and patiently wait, my MP3 player currently yelling in my ears my favourite song : Kaylie from Akcent.

The bus screeches to a halt in front of me and I scramble in, giving the man my ticket.

I easily pick an empty seat and look out the window.

Slowly the bus fills as we near my school and pretty soon we arrive and I am squished next to my two friends, Annie and John, both talking animatedly about football.

Personally I don't really like football, watching it is damn boring and playing it rather violent.

Needless to say it isn't my favourite sport.

I am a HUGE fan of Harry Potter and I collect every poster I can.

Annie, whenever my birthday or Christmas comes up, gives me a poster of Harry Potter and shoes. Always the same and I don't think I would have liked it if she changed.

My birthday though is pretty soon! It's in April, 1 month and a half from now…

"Earth to Abi."

I snap out of my thoughts and scramble out after my friends.

Sometimes I wish fervently to be able to go to Hogwarts. Just to see and to meet all my favourite actors.

I find Harry and Draco to be especially cute. Harry in a baggy, boyish kind of way and Malfoy in a bad-boy-sexy-womaniser kind of way.

As I walk to the front door of my school, a blue gem catches my eye and I bend down to retrieve it from the dirt and grass.

"It's just a piece of glass." Annie sniffs, looking at it in disgust.

Anything even relating dirt is disgusting to her. She is _always_ very meticulous and never has one spot of grease of her clothes.  
Me, on the other hand, am frequently entitled: calamity Jane.

I spill my food, trip on stairs, say things when I shouldn't and much more I'd rather not tell.

I also have a bad temper and a fast punch. Boys annoying me have felt it and often don't feel the need to repeat the experience.

Today everything goes fine. My classes pass relatively well and I am soon queuing out of the French class where I'd gotten yet another: "Perfect Miss.Mason, as usual." From my teacher, infuriating quite a few students.

I had conveniently forgotten to mention my parents were French. Hehe.

However, the crowd is in such a hurry to go home and the angry and jealous students so engrossed in making me pay for being smarter than them that I soon trip and fall, missing the bus.

I glare daggers at the two girls who pushed me, pull myself up and start walking home.

I hear Annie's running footfalls behind me and chuckle. "Hey tall one." I laugh as she reaches me, out of breath. "Hey wise one."

We both snort.

We walk in silence for a while before I dig my hand into my pocket looking for a stray candy and yelp when my fingers graze a burning…_thing!_

Annie looks at me as if I were crazy. I take the strange round bluish stone out and examine it closely.

"Ab…put that away…" Annie says, eyes widening.

"Why?" I ask, fascinated.

"It's GLOWING!"

We shriek as baby blue light encircles us and …_transports_ us somewhere totally different than where we were two seconds ago.

We look around. Big castle. Lots of green. Big forest.

This looks like Hogwarts. I think, desperately trying to figure out where and how we 'fell' here.

"Ah. I believe you have finally arrived." An old and smooth voice says behind us, making Annie and me shriek.

OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO


	3. Chapter 2 I'm lost

FALLING IN A DIFFERENT WORLD 2

By: 4NIC8

I turned around and felt my jaw drop.

Annie next to me wasn't much better.

"You have been brought here to help us defeat Voldemort. I am afraid Harry will need all the help he can get. I have already spoken to your parents, your luggage are in the hall, waiting for you to be sorted into your houses."

The old guy, looking like Professor Dumbledore said, mentioning us towards the castle.

"I think you made a mistake…we have never…"

He ignored our comments. "I will see you tomorrow. Have a nice evening."

Night was falling and Annie and me looked at each other, shocked.

"You're in…robes!"

I looked down and sure enough…SHIT! What the hell happened!

"It must have been the stone!" I exclaimed, quickly shushing into a whisper as other robed students started to come in.

"Where is it? Take me back right now!" Annie fumed, looking around.

"I can't! It's not in my pocket anymore!"

We looked around. "This isn't too bad." Annie said slowly after a while.

I nodded uncertainly. "Let's stay a while."

We both grinned.

"Hey, it's Potty and weasel. What a surprise."

Our eyes widened and we turned around to find ourselves quite close to Malfoy and his gang, annoying Harry, Ron and Hermionee.

"Don't forget that filthy little mudblood." A girl I guess was Pansy seethed.

I started seeing red. I always hated how none of my three favorite actors ever stood up to this jerk.

"Leave us alone Malfoy." Hermionee said angrily.

Professor Macgonagal appeared and Malfoy smirked before getting in line.

Annie and me both looked at each other nervously.

"Misses Mason and Brown, please step forward."

We looked at each other one last time before going to Macgonagal.

"You will follow that line of students and be sorted into your houses. The rest of you, in the Dining Hall."

They al filed in, sending queer looks at us.

I stared right back, not blinking and pretty soon they all looked down. My black eyes help me with this, whenever someone stared at me or something, I'd look at him or her unwaveringly until they lower their gaze.

Cool hunh?

We walked to the sorting hat and I nervously tugged at my robes, biting my lip while Annie, in front of me was trying to act bored. It probably worked for those who didn't know her but to me it was as noticeable as the nose on her face.

"Annie Brown."

She looked back at me and I lamely give her a thumbs up. She snorted and proudly walked to the hat.

I grimaced. She was damn nervous. I was a bit better at hiding my nervousness. I hoped.

"Hmm…Griffindor!"

I smiled and Annie walked to the cheering Gryffindor table, sending me an encouraging wave.

"Abigail Mason."

I grunted. It's Gaelle Mason, not Abigail Mason. Morons.

I sat and she placed the hat on my head.

"oh my…a temper that could rival that of Salazar slytherin, courage that could outwit Griffindor's, knowledge that could beat Hufulpuff and loyalty that could outgrow Ravenclaws. This is a difficult decision."

I raised an eyebrow. What the hell had he just said?

Put me in Griffindor already. Annie's in Griffindor.

The hat staid silent for a couple more minutes.

"GRIFFINDOR."

I sighted in relief and ran to the Griffindor's table, unaware that the teachers had heard all the hat had said.

Annie made space for me and I sat down with a big sight.

"That was close. What did the hat tell you?"

Annie asked excitedly. "um…stupid stuff. You?"

She shook her head. "Nothing interesting either."

Dumbledore made his speech and at the very end, he said:

"Oh, and miss brown and miss Mason will be helping Hagrid for the next couple weeks to take care of the magical horse we have received."

"Ron you are messing up your shirt."

I looked to my left and saw Hermionee scolding a blank faced Ron while Harry was day dreamingly looking out the window.

"Hi. My name's Abi." I extended my hand and Hermionee shook it, a bit surprised.

"Hermionee Granger."

Ron nodded his mouth full. "That big dirty boy is Ron and that is Harry."

I smiled at them.

For the next couple days I became very good friends with the trio but much to my sadness, Annie seemed to go farther and farther away from me.

I battled to stay in time for all my papers, tests and things to do but it was so hard!

Who would have thought? Not to mention that my now arch-enemy, Draco Malfoy was taking pleasure in beating me whenever he can. Which was to say all the time.

Oh, wait a minute, I beat him in Care of Magical creatures because he got bitten by on of the little Gleemurs, little goat-looking things that blow ice.

Tonight however, I left everyone in the common room and went for a walk.

I had taken to midnight strolls these days, sorely missing my best friend.

One of the reasons she had been avoiding me was because she was now officially Draco's new shag.

I would have stayed friends with her even with that but yesterday she sneered along with Malfoy when I got my potion dumped on my lap and I had to go to see Madame Pomfrey.

And that was it. She was no longer a friend. She was a traitor and someone I now ignored.

As I think these meagre thoughts, the candle Hermionee gave me a couple days back, following me around, shined upon a dark area and a flicker of something shiny caught my eyes.

I turned and saw nothing. I was in an unknown corridor I hadn't even visited yet and I was lost.

I looked at my watch and grimace. 2 am. I was so dead if someone found me here.

The glittering thing appeared again on my left and this time when I turned around I gasped.

The most beautiful shining door I had ever seen seemed to have just materialized next to me.

I hesitantly got closer and, holding my breath, I twisted the handle.

Nothing. It was locked. Stomping my foot, I took out the wand Dumbledore gave me and, pointing it to the lock, I muttered: "Alohamora."

Still nothing.

Sighting, I put my wand away and squinted hard at it as I always did at things that bothered me.

I placed my hand on the lock and said the first phrase that came to my mouth.

"Emo Te Hrena."

I gasped as the door opened and revealed…

OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO


End file.
